1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable management mechanism and, more particularly, to a cable management device and a connecting assembly for a rack system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rack system is a rack mounted with an electronic device (such as a server). Generally, two opposite sides of the electronic device are respectively arranged with slide rail assemblies, such that the electronic device can be mounted to the rack through the slide rail assemblies, in order to allow the electronic device to be pulled out of the rack or to be pushed into the rack. The electronic device is usually connected with electronic cables. When the electronic device is pulled out of the rack or pushed into the rack through the slide rail assemblies, a plurality of cable management arms are required to hold and manage the cables neatly.
However, for some market requirements, the cable management arm is required to be moved within a limited range relative to a target object. Therefore, it is important to develop a reliable cable management product to meet market requirements.